Óculos Escuros Estilo Aviador
by SallySimpson
Summary: Era a lembrança de uma vida.


**Óculos Escuros Estilo Aviador**

**Disclaimer:** Tudo é da J.K., da Warner, da Rocco, etc. A fic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo.

**Sinopse:** Era a lembrança de uma vida.

Gina colocou os óculos que pertenceram ao pai em cima do criado mudo e se virou para o outro lado da cama. Seus cabelos vermelhos cobriam todo o travesseiro; pareciam sangue. Fechou os olhos castanhos e dormiu.

_- Pai!_

_A menina, que não devia ter mais do que quatro anos, com o sol refletindo em seus cabelos, e estragando as flores da mãe, corria pelos jardins em direção aos braços do pai: um senhor alto, com os cabelos bem vermelhos, e óculos escuros. _

_Ela abriu os braços e o pai a levantou até os céus, onde ela pôde brincar com os anjos nas nuvens de algodão doce, comer caramelos sortidos e balas que nunca acabavam. Ele a trouxe de volta ao chão com os braços firmes, o sorriso estampado no rosto e os óculos escuros tampando os olhos que brilhavam de felicidade._

_Sem nenhuma palavra, os dois se abraçaram; o pai de joelhos, completamente entregue àquela pequena garotinha com os cabelos tão vermelhos quanto os seus; a menina com os braços apertados em volta do pescoço do pai, os pés descalços e sujos de terra apoiados somente nos dedos. _

_Os olhos do pai cheios d'água, emocionados em ver a pessoa mais preciosa do mundo, em tê-la em seus braços. O rosto cheio de sardas da menina parecia ser pequeno demais para o seu sorriso, para demonstrar a felicidade toda que sentia ao ver seu pai novamente, depois de tanto tempo._

_E então, uma mão grande agarrou um dos braços do pai, puxando-o, tirando-o de perto da menina. Os óculos caíram, e ela pôde ver aqueles olhos, antes tão felizes, repletos de medo. O sorriso não estava mais lá, tudo o que restava era uma expressão de surpresa. _

_A menina tentou voltar aos braços do pai, mas ele parecia estar tão longe... O sol não estava mais no céu. Uma chuva começou a cair tão forte, que os pingos machucavam. E eles se misturavam com as lágrimas da menina, com as lágrimas do pai. _

_O pai tentou falar algo, mas ela não conseguiu ouvir. A chuva estava tão alta! A menina tentou chamar o pai, mas ele foi colocado dentro de um carro preto e tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer foi esticar os pequenos e roliços bracinhos, abrir as mãos o máximo que podia, para tentar segurar o pai. Mas ela não conseguiu._

_Logo, a chuva passou. O carro preto foi embora, levando o seu pai. Só restava a menina, com os cabelos vermelhos molhados da chuva, os grandes olhos castanhos em choque, o rosto manchado pelas lágrimas. _

_E os óculos escuros do pai. Aqueles clássicos, estilo aviador. _

_Ela caminhou devagarzinho até eles e se agachou. Levou uma das mãos até os óculos e o pegou, colocando-o no rosto. De longe ela já podia ouvir os passos da mãe, correndo em sua direção com os cabelos bagunçados, assustada, pensando que eles também tinham levado sua filha. _

_Porém, antes de chegar até a menina, a mesma se levantou e se virou pra mãe, que parou. Ela podia ver a expressão confusa da mãe, ao ver sua filha com aqueles óculos grandes demais para seu rostinho, e abriu um sorriso. Caminhou até ela e pegou em sua mão. As duas foram juntas, de mãos dadas, de volta pra casa._

_É fácil esquecer quando se é criança._

Gina acordou assustada, com os cabelos vermelhos grudando em suas costas suadas. Odiava esses sonhos. Olhou para o criado mudo e os óculos do pai ainda estavam ali. Levantou-se da cama, ajeitou os cabelos e foi até o banheiro. Sentia tanta saudade!

Tudo o que ele representava para ela era uma mera ilusão. Não havia lembranças verdadeiras, havia apenas o desejo de se ter algo para se lembrar. A doce inocência perdida e recuperada em questão de segundos.

Ela nunca se esqueceria dos olhos que nunca viu. Nunca esqueceria os cabelos vermelhos e lisos. O sorriso que desaparecia em sua memória.

O despertador tocou. _Hora de trabalhar_, ela pensou. Havia muito a ser feito. Muita coisa precisava acontecer.

***

De repente, ela viu. Cabelos muito loiros e olhos muito cinzas andavam em sua direção; ela queria e ia desviar, mas não houve tempo suficiente. Seus corpos se chocaram e os cabelos vermelhos dela se misturaram com os loiros dele e foi a coisa mais bonita que qualquer um poderia ter visto.

Se fosse dia, seria o mais bonito dos dias. Se fosse noite, seria a mais bonita das noites.

Quando seus olhos se encontraram, eles refletiram a luz um do outro e foi amor à primeira vista, com muitas pitadas de ódio antigo e profundo, que marcavam a pele perfeita dele e as sardas que cobriam o corpo dela.

E os dois ficaram sem fala. A garganta dos dois secou e as pernas estavam bambas, tamanha a beleza que havia naquela troca de olhares. Ela era, com o seu salto mais alto, apenas uns três ou quatro centímetros mais baixa do que ele, e não há coisa mais perfeita do que isso.

Ele fez um cumprimento formal com a cabeça e tocou em seu braço, como se pedisse licença para passar. E passou. Ela se virou e viu seus lindos cabelos da cor do sol sumirem pouco a pouco. Então ela chorou por dentro. Sabia que ele era o homem de sua vida e o homem de sua vida havia acabado de ir embora!

Seu coração pulou em seu peito mais rápido e ela, decidida, foi atrás dele. Não desistiria tão fácil assim daqueles olhos confusos como uma tempestade.

Foi atropelando as pessoas pelo caminho. Seus cabelos louros ainda não haviam reaparecido. Começou a correr, segurando a bolsa firmemente na mão direita. As unhas pintadas de vermelho apertavam o couro do acessório. Na outra mão, ela segurava o próprio coração. Ela o daria para ele.

Ele teria que ser gentil, porque as mãos dele estavam no cabelo dela, mas o coração dela estava em seus dentes.

Parou, cansada. Não conseguia vê-lo. A respiração estava desregulada. Tudo era triste agora. O seu coração chorava, apertado entre os dedos compridos e finos dela.

Se fosse dia, seria o mais feio dos dias. Se fosse noite, seria a mais feia das noites.

Nada daria certo a partir daquele momento. Mas, então, uma mão tirou seu coração de seus dedos e o colocou entre os dentes. Paciência é uma virtude, mas gentileza é questão de vida ou morte.

***

E tudo era tão perfeito! Até mesmo as imperfeições. As brigas, os desentendimentos e as reconciliações. Porque eles brigavam, se xingavam, ela batia a porta, ele esmurrava a mesa, mas, no final, os beijos apaixonados e o toque dele na pele branca dela cobriam tudo isso.

Eram feitos um para o outro e mesmo quem os odiava não podia negar: eles se completavam. Eram o yin e o yang. O branco e o preto. A dor e o prazer.

O coração dela continuava nos dentes dele, mas ela não se preocupava. A cicatriz dele estava nos lábios dela, a força dele em sua alma, e a alma dele em seus olhos. Ela dava a ele profundezas, pensamentos catedrais e sonhos coliseus. Mente genial cheia de astúcia e infinita ambição.

Ela o tirou da escuridão e se ajoelhou com ele, exaustos da luz que os queimavam.

***

Olhou-se no espelho e se lembrou da pessoa mais importante de sua vida: seu pai.

Aquele homem que sempre a apoiou e disse as coisas certas e sempre a amou, acima de todas as coisas e apesar de todos os seus defeitos. O seu super-herói.

Ela não sabia ao certo se tudo que se lembrava dele era verdade. Sua imaginação havia criado tantos momentos felizes ao lado dele: as músicas que dançaram e cantaram juntos, os tombos que levaram, a mão dele estendida em sua direção para ajudá-la a se levantar.

Lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos cor de chocolate, mas ela não as limpou. Tinha orgulho daquelas lágrimas que demonstravam o amor e a saudade de seu querido pai. Saudade do abraço apertado que ele lhe dava toda vez que chegava em casa, mesmo se estivesse cansado, com fome, com sono, com dores. Ela sempre vinha acima de tudo.

Sua princesinha. Sua pequena querida de cabelos vermelhos e sardas na bochecha e no nariz, que sorria com os olhos quase fechados e tinha duas covinhas, uma de cada lado da boca rosada e gordinha, em cima das sardas cor de caramelo.

As histórias que havia passado com ele! Teria tanto para contar aos seus filhos.

Diria que um dia havia existido um homem com os cabelos vermelhos como o fogo e corajoso como nenhum homem era, que lhe salvava toda vez que ela pedia ajuda. Que tinha braços fortes para carregá-la quando ela não podia andar e ombros onde sua cabeça cabia perfeitamente quando ela precisava de consolo.

E ainda mãos grandes que a repreendessem quando necessário e fizessem carinho em seus cabelos para ela dormir tranqüila e ter bons sonhos.

Mas aquilo tudo era uma fantasia. A pessoa real, por trás da fantasia, era um milhão de vezes melhor. Era maravilhosa em todo o seu esplendor, era o seu abrigo, era pra quem ela sorria primeiro ao conquistar algo e pra quem ela chorava quando se sentia triste.

Ele era forte apesar das adversidades e sempre fazia com que tudo ficasse bem no final. Ele a ensinou o que era certo e o que era errado, a ensinou a ter humildade, a ser uma pessoa com a mente aberta e o coração livre.

A voz mais alta no parabéns das suas festinhas de aniversário era dele. Era ele quem segurava seus cabelos quando ela ia assoprar as velas e também era ele quem a ajudava a assoprá-las quando não tinha força o suficiente.

Ele lia contos infantis, como A Branca de Neve, Cinderela e A Bela Adormecida, quando ela ia dormir. Ele ficava com ela até ela pegar no sono, porque ela tinha medo do escuro. Ele a ensinou a ler suas primeiras palavras e a ensinou a escrever seu nome completo: Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Ele lutava por igualdade e era completamente sem preconceitos.

A coisa que ela mais queria na vida era que ele estivesse ali, naquele momento tão importante e tão feliz de sua vida. Queria ouvir as palavras que ele diria, para lhe dar conselhos. Queria apenas ouvir sua voz. Sua risada. Ver os olhos castanhos dele, exatamente como os seus, brilharem de felicidade.

Ele sempre estava lá em todos os momentos mais importantes de sua vida e também nos não tão importantes assim. Não estaria neste, porém. Mas nem por isso o dia deixaria de ser mais bonito, se fosse dia, e a noite mais bonita, se fosse noite. Porque ela sentia que ele estava ali. Não do jeito tradicional, é claro, pois seu corpo não mais andava sobre a terra.

Ela o sentia olhando-a com os olhos cheios de orgulho, porque ela havia feito a escolha certa. Sentia a mão dele sobre os seus ombros, o sorriso iluminado dele em sua direção. Quase podia sentir o abraço apertado que ele lhe daria antes dela tomar esse passo tão grande em sua vida.

E ele lhe diria as exatas palavras que ela precisava ouvir e a faria se sentir mil vezes mais confiante do que já se sentia. E ela sorriria de volta pra ele, vendo seu próprio reflexo naquele rosto ao mesmo tempo tão conhecido e tão estranho.

Teria ela memória suficiente para todas as lembranças maravilhosas que tinha e também para as que ainda viriam?

Ele nunca morreria para ela. Ele seria eterno, imortal, definitivo. Ela se lembraria dele até o último dia de sua vida e viveria experiências incríveis ao seu lado, com direito a luta com dragões, resgates de princesas presas nas torres mais altas dos castelos mais distantes e todas essas outras coisas que se lê nos contos de fada.

Ele a seguraria pela mão e, juntos, enfrentariam todos os perigos, pulariam todos os obstáculos, para uma chegada vitoriosa no final do caminho. Juntos. O rei e a princesa. O pai e a filha. O criador e a criatura. Um amor maior do que se pode imaginar.

Ele era a pessoa mais maravilhosa que existia no universo. O seu super-herói.

Sorrindo, ela colocou os óculos escuros estilo aviador que pertenceram ao seu pai e entrou na igreja, pronta para se casar com Draco Malfoy.


End file.
